Who Am I? The Story of an Amnesiac
by writetolivexlivetowrite
Summary: It's been two years since Alice Academy erased Mikan Sakura's memories and shipped her back home with her grandfather, the last thing she remembers is Hotaru leaving for the Academy herself in fourth grade. But now Natsume is back and ready to remind her of the memories she lost and sweep her off her feet once again. But love is never that easy, right?


Hey there, so I have no idea but I'm sure this idea has been used due to current going ons in the manga but I wanted to write my own story anyways, so if there's any issue's please just send me a message thanks :)

**IMPORTANT SUMMARY: Mikan gets her memories erased at the academy and is brought back to her hometown to live with her grandfather, she knows nothing of the academy or anything that happened while she was there. Natsume is finally out of the academy with Hotaru and is ready to find Mikan and make her remember again. But love is never that easy right? **

* * *

**Prologue **

I woke up in a strange room, one I hadn't seen before. It was bright and white with those ugly curtains hung everywhere. I tried to get up, tried to move but I couldn't. Everything in my body hurt, my head pounded painfully.

"Mikan." I looked up to see my grandpa hovering over me.

"Jii-chan?" My voice was broken and unrecognisable. "Where am I?" His face looked so much older than I remember.

"You're in the hospital Mikan, there was an accident." His eyes shifted uncomfortably, this was something he did when he lied, usually to protect me.

"What kind of an accident," I traced my thoughts to try and remember doing something stupid like walking out in front of a car, but I couldn't. The last thing I remember was going to the post office to deliver another letter to Hotaru. It had been six months since she left the elementary school for the academy.

"Mikan, you were involved in a car accident, I'm afraid you might have amnesia." Amnesia? No I couldn't, I remember everything. Well except for the accident, but that was just a trauma thing right?

"How long have I been out for?"

"A few days, Mikan do you remember anything?"

I told him about how the last thing I remembered was Hotaru's letter and he looked scared but relieved, I relaxed a bit taking that as a good sign.

"Mikan, you delivered that letter four years ago." And just like that, my world fell apart.

* * *

**Two years later:**

The alarm clock screamed it's annoyingly loud song as it seized her dreams pulling her out of her foggy sleep. As her hand came down on the snooze button more harshly then intended the young girl tried to recall the dream she'd just been having, a reaccuring, unsettling dream which she could only remember one thing. And that was a name she called out before she awoke, "Natsume."

Fifteen year old Mikan Sakura sat up in bed, rubbing her forehead and sighing before taking a moment to consider begging her grandfather to give her a mental health day off. She decided not to waste her breath and grunted as she swung her legs over the side of her bed and hopped up. The warm September air greeted her short clad legs and bare arms as she jumped into the shower.

Twenty minutes later she was inhaling the same air as she walked to school, her mood was lower than ever as she trudged down the sidewalk not believing that for the third time this semester she had missed the bus. Not to mention it was only the second week of school, summer had really taken a toll on her.

She tried to recall if she had always been this late for everything, but didn't bother as her life between the age of nine and thirteen was a total blank.

She shivered as she felt the sensation of being watched as she quickened her pace a little, she looked behind her and saw no one. She started to walk even faster, as she assured herself she was just being paranoid a hand grasped onto her wrist and pulled her backwards.

Mikan yelped and whipped herself around, she was inches away from a man she was sure she'd never seen before, a very tall and very handsome man, but that didn't matter since she was pretty sure he was about to abduct her. "Let go of me!" She tried to pull her wrist from his grasp helplessly.

"Mikan?" The man starred down at her in disbelief, she noticed his abnormally crimson colored eyes and felt his grip on her soften.

"H-How do you know my name?" She half stuttered and half demanded as she tried to pull away again, only for him to re-tighten his grasp on her.

He quickly let go of her wrist and cupped her face with his hands, "God, I can't believe it's you." He whispered gently. Mikan stood dumbfounded, her heart beat wildly and she couldn't find the will power to look away from his eyes, finally instinct kicked in and she swung her backpack into his stomach as hard as she could. The momentum was enough to cause the stranger to stumble back, and she took that as a key to run like hell.

* * *

By the time Mikan got to school she was late, hungry, scared and sweaty, she silently vowed to never miss the bus again, or walk anywhere, ever.

As she walked into her classroom she saw her teacher roll his eyes in disapproval as he handed her a detention slip for being late again. She smiled at some of her friends who also shook their heads and laughed at her expense as she took her seat. She sunk down and sighed as she laid her head on the desk trying to drown out the sound of the teacher speaking.

She started to drift off to sleep but shot up when she heard the words, "Class this is our new student." Her mouth dropped in disbelief at the same tall handsome guy that had harassed her in the street just an hour before. He was looking directly at her and had a smug smile plastered on his face, she could hear the girls cooing over him. Without thinking she stood up and screamed, "What the hell is this creep doing here!?"

Dead silence came over the classroom, "Sakura. Hallway. Now." The teacher pointed to the door. She leaned over and grabbed her bag as she angerily stormed out into the hallway, her teacher followed and motioned for the new student to do so as well.

Once they were out of earshot Mikans teacher began to speak, "This is Hyuuga Natsume, he is a transfer student from Tokyo, Sakura please show him a little respect and apologize now." He turned to Natsume and sighed, "I'm so sorry for this. Sakura is always a bit of a handful she didn't mean to be so rude."

The smirk on his face grew as his eyes looked her up and down, she suddenly felt aware of everything, "That's okay, as long as she apologizes." He looked at her expectantly.

She felt anger rise up her spine as she glarred at him and spat, "Why should I apologize to you? You're the freak that tried to harass me on the street today!"

"I thought you were someone I knew, I was trying to explain that to you when you knocked me out with that stupid girly bag of yours, what do you carry in there? Bricks?" He snorted and rolled his eyes.

She narrowed her eyes at him, "No, I carry books, its a school bag, so I obviously carry books you moron!"

He chuckled before turning back toward to classroom door, "Just like old times," he muttered as he waved his hand and walked back into the room.

She stood there with her mouth hanging open, what the hell was that supposed to mean?

* * *

Mikan stomped out of the school doors an hour after school had ended, just finishing her detention time which was doubled after the whole Natsume episode. She couldn't believe that guy, how could somebody be so obnoxious? Especially after his eyes had looked at her so gently when they shared that moment on the street earlier. She shook the thought off and continued walking, she starred down at her feet not looking forward to yet another walk home since she missed the bus due to detention.

She didn't even notice the person standing there until she ran face first into them, books and papers went flying. "Ah! I'm so sorry! I am such a clumsy person!" She bent over and scrambled to pick the books up.

"That's okay." The girls voice was cool and collected. "You can pay me back later."

"Huh?" Mikan stood up and met eyes with the girl, she quickly dropped the books again as tears sprung to her eyes. "Ho-Hotaru?"

"Yeah it's me idiot." She smiled slightly as she pushed back some black hair from her face.

"What are you doing here?!" Mikan cried, "I haven't seen you since you left in fourth grade!"

"I'm here for late registration." Hotaru replied without a trace of emotion, quickly reminding herself that Mikan didn't remember any of their academy days together.

"That's it? You haven't wrote or contacted me in six years Hotaru." Tears of frustration were streaming down her face.

Hotaru sighed, "Come here." She spread her arms out motioning for Mikan to hug her, seconds later she regretted it as Mikan clung onto her for dear life. "We were contacting Mikan, you just don't remember."

Tears stained Hotaru's jacket as Mikan buried her face into her best friends shoulder, "I missed you so much, what happened?"

Hotaru rolled her eyes and patted Mikan on the back, "Come on, I'll drive you home."


End file.
